


Villains- An alter ego fanfiction

by Mehp



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, cranksepticeye, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehp/pseuds/Mehp
Summary: Jack, Mark, and Ethan get together and have a sleepover.ALL IDEA CREDIT GOES TO LIV me Entertain U: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08CBR4pelPA





	1. Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER, so spare me please... Enjoy!

     Jack walked to the front of the airport. He couldn't wait to see all of his friends- especially Ethan and Mark. They said that they had a "surprise" waiting for Jack after his flight to L.A. Jack was pondering what type of surprise when he heard a squeaky "Jack? Jack! Over here!"

     It was Ethan, wearing a blue hoodie a few yards away. Next to him, Mark, in a signature red shirt, was signing a fan's pocketbook. When they noticed Jack, the fan squealed in delight, and Mark waved casually.

     When the subscriber left, the trio exchanged a few hugs and hellos, and started to walk toward a gray Honda. The backseat was filled with an array of random things. What did they even need half this stuff for? Board games? An ouija board? Camping bags?

     "So what do we need these things for?", Jack asked. "Wait, is this for the surprise?"

     "Ding, ding, ding!" Mark exclaimed as he popped open the trunk of the car. He started to grab Jack's suitcase and was rewarded with a playful slap. 

     "Lemme do it Mark!"

     "Fine! And while you're at it, you can go and-"

     " When are you guys gonna get in the car?" Ethan asked from the passenger seat.

     In response, Jack swiftly threw his stuff into the trunk, slammed it-"Careful!"-, and hopped into the backseat.

     As Mark got in and started the car, Jack finally said,:Can you guys stop with the cryptic shit and spit it out?"

     "Spit what out?" Ethan said innocently.

     Jack sighed, "The surprise!"

     Mark and Ethan glanced knowingly at each other.

     "We're having a sleepover!" Mark exclaimed.

     "WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I probably shouldn't have started this up during the holidays... Oh, and Happy (late)New Year!!!

     "Fookin' hell" Jack muttered. "And what exactly are we doing?" He didn't expect an actual schedule, but he got one.

     "So" Ethan started. "We'll head to Little Caesars and pick up a few larges. What do you want, by the way?"

     "Sausage is good."

     "Okay, gimme a sec" Ethan said slowly. "Wait, are you writing in a planner or something?"

     "Yes, we've got a planner." Ethan sighed.

     "Moving on" Mark exclaimed. "After we successfully grab a few pizzas, we're going to the party house that Ethan 'specially picked.'"

     "It's a really nice-looking, big house that rents for about $50 per 24 hours. " Ethan added. "Here's the schedule." He flipped the book backwards. 

     "Hey, careful!" Jack yelled." Wow, this is detailed."

     Inside, there was a list of what they would be doing

           1. Get the pizzas- 1 cheese, 1 pep, 1 sausage

           2. Get to the house

           3. Unload the stuff

           4. Explore the house

           5. EAT!!!

           6. Play board games till 9 

                   -Monopoly

                   -Headbandz

                   -Battleship

                   -Scrabble

                   -Cluedo

                   -Twister

                   -Sorry

           7. Play non-board games

                   -Would you rather

                   -Never have I ever

                   -Truth or dare

                   -7 minutes in heaven

            8. Hygiene and change into pj's

            9. Freetime? till 3

            10. CURSE OF THE WEGGY BOARD!!!

            11. SLEEP!!!

            12. Breakfast and coffee

            13. Do whatever till lunch

            14. Fast food feast

            15. Pack up

            16. Leave the house

 

 

     After Jack finished reading, he looked up and saw that they were driving into the pizzeria's parking lot.

     "I'll get them" Ethan jumped out of the car.

     When Ethan was inside, Jack turned to Mark. "What's the sleepover even for? Like, what is the reason behind this?"

     "21 million subscribers, that's what!!!"

     "Really!? I finally hit it!?" As Jack pulled up the sub screen on his phone, he almost squealed in delight(congrats Jack!). 

     Ethan returned with three steaming pies a few minutes later. As he buckled up, Jack, calmed down, said" Another question, Mark: Why the absolute FUCK are we playing with an ouija board?"

     "Don't ask me, it was Ethan's idea."

     "Okay then, ETHAN, explain please."

     "Well, me and my grandma were cleaning out her attic a few weeks ago. When we found the board, she almost ran away from it. She said it was cursed, wrapped it in 3 garbage bags, and threw it as far as she could. Being old, it was only a few feet. Before she wrapped, though, she said it was haunted, so, later, I took it."

     "Have you used it yet?"

     "Nope. I wanted to use it with some friends just in case a demon or something crawls out."

     "Did your grandmum tell you how it was haunted?" Jack asked.

     "Yeah, actually. She said that she bought it at some Satanist's garage sale. When she got home, her electronics started to glitch out, and her memory started to fill with blanks. The weirdest part is that, at times, her vision darkened, like blacked out, but she was still awake."

     "I wanted to blame it on her old age, but after I took the board, her memory was back, her electronics were fine, and no more weird dark spots. You can see why I'm kind of skeptical now, right?"

     "Nice."

     "We're here!" Mark shouted all of a sudden.

     The Sun had just set as Mark parked and turned off the car. The house seemed to be quite expansive on the outside, and gave Jack and Mark a familiar feeling. After the trio had their hands full with pizza, board games, and suitcases, Ethan briskly walked up to the front door and went inside. 

     Jack and Mark followed a little slower, and as they walked in, the odd sense of familiarity made sense all of a sudden. 

     "What the  _hell_ , Ethan!?" Mark, with an irritated look on his face, shouted.

     "What's wrong?" 

     Jack, with a look of awe on his face, said quietly, " This is the exact layout of Visage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? Now I'll have to look through the game multiple times to get the layout of the house right. :(
> 
> Question: Do you want me to actually write all or some of the things in the to-do list for some chapters? Or just cut to the ouija board?   
> Doing the list can put more foreshadowing, but cutting to the chase eases my aching head a little(not to complain). I'm probably going to do an even-ish mix of the two, but input would be welcome! 
> 
> Also, sorry if I use 'After he...', 'As he...', and 'When he..' too much. It's kind of easier to write like that -_-

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
